1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the electronic industry, e.g., the semiconductor industry, has demanded high bandwidth and high capacity devices. Thus, a demand for techniques of stacking multichips has increased.